The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device in which an isolation layer is formed in a plurality of trenches.
Advances in the electronics industry lead to increases in the operating speed and performance of semiconductor devices. The integration density of semiconductor devices has been increased more and more in order to increase both the operating speed and performance thereof. Therefore, distances between elements included in a semiconductor device have also reduced, and thus, it is important to form an isolation layer in order to electrically disconnect the elements from one another. However, an increase in the integration degree of a semiconductor device results in a decrease in the critical dimension of an isolation layer, thereby degrading the electrical performance of the semiconductor device.